


It totally happened.

by SanSese



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Mercutio and Romeo want to go rafting.





	It totally happened.

A silent Mercutio is never a good sign, that much Benvolio knows. So when his boyfriend replied with a shrug at his simple question, an alarm went off in Benvolio's head. 

"Care to elaborate?" Mercutio sat down on the couch, worrying his lip between his teeth. He sighed a couple of times, never looking up at Benvolio. Finally, he decided to let it out. 

"With Romeo, we decided to go rafting this weekend." He immediately glanced at his boyfriend, waiting for his reaction. Benvolio gulped down an indefinable sound, eyes wide. "You? Rafting? With Romeo?" He threw his head back, a nervous laughter shaking his body. 

"Do you realize what you are saying? Two young men that attracts nothing but danger and get stuck in impossible situations want to go rafting? Romeo can barely swim! If you qualify that puppy paddling of his as swimming. I.." He shook his head. Mercutio shrugged again, knowing Benvolio was exaggerating and waiting for the cool down. He let Benvolio list all the reasons why they shouldn't go rafting, including Romeo falling in the river while looking absorbed at his own reflection, and stood up. He grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and kissed him quickly, a smirk forming on his lips. 

"Thanks Benny, I know you would approve! I'll let Romeo know you gave us your blessing." He strode out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving a still fuming Benvolio behind. He shouted with exasperation .

"If you die, I'm gonna kill you!" The crackle of popping popcorn was his only answer.

-

"You see, nothing happened! Well, only that one time Romeo lost the paddle, and the one time when we hit a rock, and then when we didn't see the rapids, also.."

"..."

"I should be glad I didn't die, I guess?"

"You guessed good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
